


Spa Treatment

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Series: Kigo Buddy System [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e20 Go Team Go, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Shego and Kim bond over nail polish





	Spa Treatment

Hanging out at the Possible house, Shego finds that she doesn’t dislike it quite as much as she imagined. Sitting at the kitchen table, her gloves are set aside, and she’s found nail polish. The nails on her right hand are coated in a shiny black. They’ve dried by now, and she’s adding a thin half layer of metallic green when Ann comes into the room.

“That’s a nice shade, dear.”

Shego shrugs in response. In her peripheral vision, she notices the woman sifting through a counter drawer.

“Cover!” She calls out while ducking.

Shego sighs. She holds her brush and moves to the side in time for one of the twins’ drones to buzz through the room. The brunette returns to her painting when the gifted boys run past and into the backyard.

“Have you seen my” Ann is cut off as Shego tosses her a certain jingling object. “… car keys?”

Ann smiles and goes over to kiss the top of Shego’s head. The younger woman freezes for a split second but quickly goes back to her nails. James walks in, pulling on his jacket when he notices the exchange.

“Trying to seduce my woman in here?”

Ann chuckles, whereas James rolls his eyes. Kim walks in when her parents kiss, and she instantly covers her eyes.

“Not where I eat, guys.”

“Yes, my Queen.” James bows. “How could I have forgotten my role?”

Kim and Shego roll their eyes, and Kim takes a seat across from the latter. “Wow, I like your nails.”

“Really.” Shego deadpans, blowing on her new layer.

“Yeah. I can’t do my nails like that. I get them done at the spa.” Kim pauses thoughtfully. “You know, I normally go with Monique or Ron, but do you wanna come with me instead?”

“Today?” Shego asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah. Your brothers are busy. So, how about it?”

Shego thinks about it for a moment before setting her gloves aside. “Alright, Kimmie. Let’s go.”


End file.
